Insectophobe's Nightmare 3/Transcript
Fries: Let's here that new Cake at Stake song! TV: *Slowly* Cake at Stake! Fries: Well, that was a bit of an improvement. It's about 20 times better than your last attempt. *Cake at Stake starts as W.O.A.H Bunch laughs at Team No-Name* Nickel: Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control. *TV reveals the likes, which show Puffball had the most likes* Puffball: Yay! Golf Ball: But I was supposed to get the most likes! I managed the team! Puffball: Um, can you spin it for me please? Book: Sure! *Spins wheel, which lands on Personal Speaker Box* Puffball: *Gasps* Pencil: *Rubs Puffball Speaker Box* It's so fuzzy! Puffball Speaker Box: Stop that! Pencil: It even sounds like you, Puffy! Puffball: Don't call me Puffy! But I'm not going to slap you, 'cause I'm nice. Pencil: No, you're not going to slap me because you don't have arms. Puffball: Whatever. Puffball Speaker Box: Tennis Ball is safe with only 55 dislikes! Tennis Ball: *Catches cake* Yay...ow... Puffball Speaker Box: So is my owner with 59. Puffball: *Eats her cake* Yay! Puffball Speaker Box: Also safe is Bomby, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Book, Gelatin, and Firey. Now half of you are safe, and half of you are not. Nickel: Well, I just know I'm going to lose. Puffball Speaker Box: Nickel is wrong. And Spongy is also safe, despite possibly being dead. *Spotlights appear over the remaining six* Pencil: Oh no alliance! None of us are safe yet! Puffball Speaker Box: Pencil's overreacting. Your entire alliance is safe. And so are Golf Ball and Yellow Face. Yellow Face: Finally! Puffball Speaker Box: Dora, why don't you go explore the TLC? *Dora is flung to the TLC* *Intro* Coins: Hey, uh, Needle. If you don't switch, I'll call you Needy... 3 times... in a row. *Needle starts sweating* Fries: Oh come on, they can't be serious. *Needle sweats even more and switches sides* *Fries face palms* Gelatin: *Eats one of Fries' fries* Fries, your fries are disgusting, they're over like a year old. Fries: They ARE over a year old! Puffball Speaker Box: Spin the wheel to choose the next contest. Gelatin: *Spins wheel, which lands on Destroy Bugs* Puffball Speaker Box: Everyone must enter their team's glass boxes. *Almost everyone enters* Golf Ball: Ruby! Pencil! Match! Why aren't you coming?! Match: Well, we, um, like, excused ourselves from this contest. Golf Ball: You can't do that! Every team member must- Match: Shh shh, it's okay. Puffball Speaker Box: First team to kill all the bugs in their glass box wins. Go! *Drops bugs into glass boxes* W.O.A.H. Bunch: *Screams* Team No-name (Minus Match, Ruby, and Pencil): *Screams* Firey: Don't worry guys, I can burn the bugs. Huh? Hey, what's going on? Puffball Speaker Box: The bugs are fireproof. *Yellow Face is poisoned* Golf Ball: Yellow Face! Stop being poisoned! You've got work to do! Ruby: Hey, alliance? I have a confession to make. Pencil: I knew it! Didn't you know it Match? Match: Omg, I totally, like, knew it. Pencil: Anyway, go on. Ruby: I may have been acting weird a while ago because I thought if Bubble came back, I'd be expelled from the alliance! Match: No you wouldn't Ruby! We can have an alliance of all four of us! Ruby: Oh. Really? Okay! Pencil: Well, time to bring Bubble back to life! *Blows a bubble* Pencil and Ruby: Yay! Match: What, no technique? Pencil: No, I'm self-taught. Match: So Bubble, nice to be back? Bubble: Yeah, but- What's that? *Points at Ruby* She's not in our alliance! *Kicks Ruby* That's better! Ruby: See, I knew it! Match: Bubble, Ruby's in our alliance now. Bubble: But we can't have FOUR alliance members! Match: Why, like, why not? Bubble: According to "The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks" An alliance of more than or equal to four will most surely divide into opposite sides! Pencil: What's that supposed to mean? Bubble: It means that if our alliance is too big, we'll split up! Become enemies! Pencil: Look Bubble, this book is over a billion years old, and it was written by Golf Ball, who's a total bozo brain bossy bot! What does she know? She was elimitated 8th! Bubble: Maybe you're right. Come back here Ruby! Ruby: *Walks back and is slapped by Bubble* What!? I don't understand! Bubble: It was an apology slap! Ruby: Soo, I'm still in the alliance? Bubble: Of course! Ruby: Yay! Ice Cube: Hey guys! Can I be part of your alliance? Book: Oh! Me too! Pencil: Oh, um, you guys can be alternates? Book: FINE! Pin: I'd say we killed about half of them! Needle: Yeah! *Poisoning sounds* Pin: Oh no! Teardrop's been poisoned! *Fries gets poisoned* Fries: Oh no! *Rocky eats one of Fries' fries and gets poisoned* Golf Ball: Rocky! If you read my book of BFDI tips and tricks, you'd know never to eat the poisoned remains of a dead contestant! *Gets poisoned* Tennis Ball: Wow, Golf Ball! You look like a mini-me! Nickel: Wait, can't you use Bomby to kill the bugs? Gelatin: Yeah, I think so. Firey! Go ignite Bomby! Firey: Ok! *Ignites Bomby* Bomby: Ohnofireyoulitmyfuse! Pin: Oh no! Coin's dead too! It's down to you and me, Needy! *Gets slapped* Needle: Don't call me- *Team No-Name's glass box explodes* Puffball Speaker Box: Team No-Name wins! *Poisoned Coiny lands next to Puffball Speaker Box* Hey, what's this? A win token? Match: Bubble, watch out for those shards of glass! Bubble: Huh? *Gets popped* Match: Hey TB, Bubble's dead, and so is like, Yellow Face, Coiny, Bomby, Golf Ball, Fries, Rocky, and Teardrop. You're a good guy. Get building a recovery center! Now! Tennis Ball: But I can't just build one, y'know. Puffball Speaker Box: Rate these videos to vote on members of W.O.A.H. Bunch. Spongy: *Barfs out Evil Leafy* Huh huh huh! Gelatin: Woah there buddy, let's calm you down. *Freezes Evil Leafy* Now that you're frozen I can write a message on your back. *Writes "first!!!" on Evil Leafy's back* Ah, it's beautiful. Category:Transcripts Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Transcripts